


Drabbles of the More Chill Kind

by Mikearoni



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added if more drabbles are added!, super indulgent drabble collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikearoni/pseuds/Mikearoni
Summary: Sometimes I write things about humans and SQUIPS and all sorts of nonsense.





	1. Him (Prototype Alpha)

They call him the original SQUIP.

The dim lighting in the man’s office was made up for with the excess of monitors and fickering machines, painting him in reds and greens and blues. His eyes are a simple, dark hazel.

The man has countless titles.

His concentration was obvious, eyes flying faster than light. One hand was tapping idly at a keyboard, but otherwise he was motionless. Only when the simple phone to the right of his desk chimed did the man break from his vigil. Its tiny screen lit up in his face.

His name is nothing more than a death sentence.

_Happy New Years, Ray! Hope you find the time to sit down and relax_

Half genuine, he smiled and sent a simple response to his only family.

_The same to you :) Happy New Years, take care of yourself Sutton!_

The conversation ended there. The man returned to his work. Soon enough a different slew of notifications came into focus.

_173 new active; 12.31_  
_36 DF; 129 EF_  
_8 U; assessment required - Dept H_

He thought briefly of the millenium bug scare, the worry that machines wouldn’t be able to keep up with our human way of organizing things. The man laughed under his breath. Now people are worried about losing their jobs to computers. If only the majority knew about his compromise.

He can’t wait for the day everyone will see things the way he does.


	2. Interrogation (Minus Context)

They claimed not to remember who brought in the files in question. The constant influx of cards and drives put more priority on the data than the person who delivered it. Everyone here was supposed to be trusted. They were the recordkeeper. If you wanted to If you wanted to see who it was that brought something in, you had to review the security camera feed.

“And the footage of your office over this timespan was somehow deleted off of your personal computer.”

“Yes.”

“How did that happen?”

“I don’t know.”

No other sets of fingerprints were found on the physical drive, which held a recording of two of their coworkers discussing the movement against the SQUIP organization.

“The drive was labeled incorrectly as outsider information.”

“By whoever gave it to me, yes.”

“Did you review its contents at the time?”

“No.”

“Is there a reason?”

“...I was busy. I forgot.”

The recording was found queued in an online outbox to be sent to SQUIP HQ itself.

“Do you have an idea who else might want to send information exposing our plans to your brother?”

“No.”

“Do you know how the recording came to be scheduled for delivery?”

“No.”

“You’re denying all involvement?”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything else you’d like to let us know?”

“...No.”

“Thank you, Sutton. You’re dismissed.”


End file.
